Bicycles and other sporting equipment are often large and awkwardly shaped, which makes storage in limited space challenging for a user. As a result, such sporting equipment is often piled loosely along a wall or in a corner of a store front, garage or living space. Existing options for neatly storing such sporting equipment in a minimum amount of space and still allowing for easy access to the sporting equipment are limited.
One existing option is mounting a hook or series of hooks on a wall or ceiling of the user's garage or living space and hanging the sporting equipment from the hook(s). While this option frees up floor space within the store front, garage, or living space, the sporting equipment is held in a relatively fixed orientation with respect to the wall or ceiling. Further, the hook(s) continue to extend from the wall and are unsightly when not in use.
Some existing hooks hinge toward the wall and out of the way when not in use, but still orient the sporting equipment in a relatively fixed orientation with respect to the wall or ceiling during use and are still relatively unsightly when not in use.